Tequila Sunrise
by Nuky
Summary: [Oneshot, slight bit of slash]When Sands thinks Tequila is on her best.


**A/N: First the disclaim, I do not own El or Sands. ****You know it, I know it Rodriquez knows it. I left him a fax.  
**

**Next. I'm a bit short on beta's so keep reminding that. English is my sec' and I'm word puzzled (dyslectic.) **

**-Tequila Sunrise- **

The room he lay in was sunny. It was near morning, but already hot. Throw the open window the sounds of morning travelled. Cheery voices of females, discussing there day to day life. Kids that run down the crowdie street, screaming stupid games. Cars honked in heat.

Yes, morning has stared. He just didn't see it.

He woke up, wet and sticky from sweat. The sun burned on his face, making drops of sweat slowly travel down his for head.

The hot body next to him didn't help.

He growled and rolled to his side, this way the sun wouldn't tortured his face any longer. He rose his hand and trailed to the other mans face.

First it had been strange, frightening and pretty much wrong. But what where to odds someone else would come on his path.

A eyeless chick was hard to get these day's. So in stead he took what was offered. In this case it was El Mariachi. Still grieving sick for his long gone wife. He took advantage of that. They both took.

It was nothing to call love. El had sworn his only love was Carolina and he… He never believed in love or loyalty.

His middle finger and index finger stroked over the other mans temple, slowly down to his chin. Images started to turn vague, alto he never speak of it, it frightened him. His memories started to slip throw his hands, no matter how hard he tried to hold on.

It didn't matter he didn't remember how his house had been, it didn't matter he couldn't describe the colours of blood, he didn't knew anymore what the boy that saved him looked like.

But he didn't want to forget the face of the Mariachi. He was the only on that made him keep in touch with the real world. He made him feel… _alive_. The moment before there lips crushed the other gave him a glimmer of sight. One moment he could swear he could see again.

It wasn't about love.

It was about lust, desperation unloading.

Sometimes sweet as sugar, sometimes hard. Sometimes bitter.

But never because of love.

He smiled when a strong arm pulled him closer and heard the annoyed grunts when he dug his nails on muscular shoulders.

"Let me sleep." A harsh voice muffled.

He licked his lips. "No." He could still taste the bitterness of tequila in his mouth. His head started to thumb a little, but he would survive.

He realised something. "I'm still standing."

A sight in surrender. "What?" That Mariachi yawned.

He didn't remember saying those words out load. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

El made an annoyed sound. "You never know what you want." The strong arms pushed him aside and the bed creaked, El was gone.

Defeated by his own mind Sands lay on the empty big bed. The sun, that shone on his bare chest started to irritate him and he pulled the covers around him.

Laying on his side, curled up like a beaten pup he whipped away the sweat again. It was hot, so hot.

Two minutes he forced himself to keep laying still.

Two minutes until the Mariachi came back. "You're insane you know that."

"People keep tell'n me those day's." He answered blank and pushed away the plackets. He pushed up and run his hand throw his messy hair. "People talk shit." He stood up and walked up to El.

"I'm fucked 'n screwed in pretty much every possible way." He said flat, carefully taking off his glasses revealing the truth in his words. "I figure, I don't give a damn." The plastic glasses landed on the floor.

"I never took you for a person that cares." El snored and he could swear the man rolled his eyes.

He gave him his trade mark half smirk. "O, I do care El, just not about the things most people would die for. I don't give a ratcrap about love, couldn't care less for loyalty. Faith, religion if God is so mighty how come I'm still around. Fuck faith, screw honour."

His half grin turned into a smile when the Mariachi gave him a toss towards the bed. He loved this game, it was so easy to win, just find the right button.

"Then what do you care about?!"

He stepped back and sat down on the bed. "All the shit that either improves life or screws it up. Money, power, sex, drugs. All balanced out."

"I agree with the people you _are _insane." He heard the Mariachi walk off.

"But you're loving it, El you stubborn son of a bitch." He yelled after him. He landed on his back, with his face in the sun beaming him into a sweaty piece of human.

'And I almost forgot you precious.' He thought and grabbed the bottle of tequila from next to the bed.

'Tequila sunrise on her best.'

**A weird one shot I wrote months ago. Since it became so silent in OUATIMfic and my gmail I thought, let's give it a try. **

**Like you for reading, ** **luv you for a review. What can I say? I'm cheap.**

**X Nuky**


End file.
